The Enderperson
by mercyspace
Summary: Emile is not like anyone else, for he is the spawn between a human female and an Enderman. He had always faced hardship from the people in his village. But one day he is driven out and had to run for his life with the few items he had. He is convinced that he will be hated everywhere he goes, until he is captured by a woman who locks him in a cell. He has no idea what's to come.
1. Chapter 1: Emile

The Enderperson

Chapter One: Emile

**Hello everyone if you're wondering why I'm doing a new story, it's because I'm going through writer's block I'm not quitting on the other story, I'm just writing this until I get ideas. I enjoy Minecraft so I thought, "Why the hell not". **_ I'm here as dude if anyone would be thinking that the other is weird what do you think people will think of this?_** Don't be so worried, I'm a good author, I'm pretty sure. And you're a therapist's dream patient, that's for sure.**_ Man fuck you!_** We don't own Minecraft. I almost wrote Halo.**

Emile didn't know why people couldn't just learn to accept him. All his life everyone hated him, so badly that for the first ten years of his life he never left his house. It was until he was seven when he learned why after looking into the water in the cauldron in the brewing room his uncle made in his and his mother's house. He learned why he saw purple particles floating around him. He was part Enderman, and the sight made him shiver throughout his spine. His entire body was as pale as a full moon, but some areas were a dark gray and he had two long black lines creating an **X** on his face. He also saw that his pupils were white as well and his irises were green, but his sclera were black (you might want to look this stuff up so to not get confused). He asked his mother why he looked like this but she said she'd tell him when he was older.

Thirteen years after that day he was faced with a problem, the people in the village were hitting at his house's door, it was actually a rundown shack but it was all he was allowed to live in when he moved out when he turned eighteen. He had been living in it for two years, the first year he begged for a better home for him to live in but they said that they would allow him to live with his mother, outside the village's protective walls that were built a long time ago to guard them from monsters, the second year he didn't bother anyone, just lived in the shack and survived by well, stealing food and medicine, his teleporting abilities came in handy. By the sound of the fists on his door, he realized that they found out it was him stealing everything. He got up off the hard sandy ground with nothing but some leather covering it and put on his dark green leather pants and boots and headed for the door. When he opened it he was met by a punch to the gut which caused him to double over and then received an upper cut that caused him to fall on the ground. One man then stood over him and looked down with an iron sword in his hand, he pointed it toward Emile's throat. Emile looked up with his green eyes and couldn't help but feel like his life was going to end at any moment.

"What do you want with me?" he asked.

"We know it was you that stole all our food and supplies, you monster!" exclaimed the man. "It's bad enough you plague us by just being here, now you steal from us, I ought to kill you right now but first I want to beat you half to death then stab the other half out of you."

"But... but... but I had no choice, you didn't allow me to get a job," Emile said, fear tingling his spine. "I couldn't get food because I had no money, it's all your faults!"

His last remark received a kick in the gut from an angry woman. A crowd then formed around him as he curled into a ball and they started kicking him like bullies on the new kid in school. The kicking lasted ten long seconds until the man broke them up, though Emile saw that the man was holding a large sack of food, potions, weapon and tool supplies, and coal for his furnace that he used to keep him warm on cold nights. It was all the stuff he needed for to survive, he never took anything he didn't need. The man leaned forward and shook the sack in front of him and then kneed him in the gut, causing him to double into a ball on the floor.

"Well looks like we have what we came for, hey Marcus you still got that flint and steel?" the man asked indicating a very deranged looking man outside. The man held up a flint and steel just as the question was asked. The man holding the sack looked down at Emile and smiled a very menacing smile. Before Emile could process what was happening he was met with a boot to the head and a sudden feeling of numbness.

Emile woke up later to the smell of burning wood, when he opened his eyes he saw that his little home was burning down, he jumped to his feet and saw that the door was blocked by stone, he wasn't going to be able to escape his shack without teleporting, which due to the fact that he is only half Enderman, drains his energy. He turned around and opened his chest, in it he had his bow and some arrows, the rest of his dark green leather armor, and his stone ax. He was never allowed to have a sword, by his mother nor the people in the village, so he grabbed a stone ax that was dumped outside the blacksmith's shop, he apparently meant to make it out of iron. He focused all his energy on a spot outside the village walls.

When he got out on that spot he fell against the wall and tried to regain his composure, but he didn't have time to regain some energy before the archers on the tower saw him and started shooting at him, word spreads fast in a small village. As Emile had gotten up to run an arrow was fired to the back of his shoulder. As he stumbled and fell onto the sand another arrow hit the ground by his head. He turned on his back and pulled back an arrow and fired it towards an archer, it hit him in the stomach and caused him to double over, it wasn't a fatal shot but enough to cause serious pain. The other archer looked at his hurt partner which gave Emile enough time to get up and gain some distance from the village. When the archer saw that Emile was up he readied his bow but didn't fire whenever he saw Emile run into the Cactus Woods. It was a large area filled with cactus so close that anyone that went in rarely got out to the other side.

It was an hour later whenever Emile got to the other side. He was covered in spines and still had to last through the night. He saw the monsters and got his ax ready, he decided on going the stealthy approach and sneaked past them, he would then continue to walk through the night. It was the next day and Emile found himself in a long plains biome. He was going through his thoughts and was thinking about his teleporting ability, he realized that it was the distance that determined how much energy it would take from him, short distances didn't take much while long ones took out a lot. He was snapped out of his trance when he saw a small fenced square area filled with cows, he went over to it to investigate. He heard his stomach growled, even back when he was living in the shack he was still close to starved. He looked around and saw a chest with a furnace next to it. He checked the chest and saw that it was empty, he then checked the furnace to see if it had any coal. When he was about to enter the small area he was tackled by someone from behind. As he hit the ground the spines from the cacti either broke but their movement caused sharp pain or they went in deeper. As Emile cried in pain he teleported behind his attacker and attempted to cut their head off with a swing of his ax. But his attacker blocked it with their sword and attempted to trip him by swinging their legs under him but he jumped and kicked them in their chest, he then realized his attacker not only had iron armor apposed to his leather, but they also had a diamond sword as appose to his stone ax. He knew he had a slim chance of winning, but he knew his teleporting ability would at least help him escape. The person that attacked him swung their sword towards him but he ducked down in time and charged at his attacker, picking them up and running them into the fence. As his attacker winced Emile decided to use this to his advantaged and punched the attacker in the side of the head, the helmet fell of as the attacker fell to a knee as to keep themselves from falling completely sideways. Whenever he shook his hand from the blow he saw long brown hair fall, while he tried to take in the situation he was met with a hard hit by the butt of the sword. The blow knocked him unconscious.

When Emile woke up he was in some sort of cell, all he had on were his pants, though his wounds were healed but he was extremely weak and by the look of all the fresh blood on the floor it didn't take him long to figure out why he was so weak and tired. He heard a soft and caring voice say something to him as he got on his stomach and crawled towards the iron bars of the cell.

"I wouldn't strain too hard, don't want you to pass out again," when Emile's vision cleared he saw a girl, seemed to be around his age, sitting on the ground with a bucket of milk in her hand with some cooked fish in the other, apparently in the middle of a meal. He used the last of his strength to pull himself up a bit and looked at her with weary eyes. Ashe tried to teleport he felt a sharp sting of pain then realized there were glyphs written around the cage, an old spell he remember reading about that was usually used to keep a bunch of Enderman in one area so that their pearls can be harvested. He fell on his back and gasped for air for two whole minutes. The girl giggled which received an angry groan from Emile.

"You should calm down a bit, and best to try and get yourself comfortable, you'll be here a while," she said with a mean smile on her face. Emile was finally able to catch his breath,and he turned his head towards her and glared.

"Who are you, why did you put me in here? Where am I anyways?" he asked her.

"My name is Elise, I put you in here because you either tried to steal something from me or were going to kill my cattle, that and because I have never seen a mob like you, especially on that can talk, interesting. And you're in my house, well my basement to be precise," she said with her smile. "Now, it will be the polite thing to do to tell me why you're here, where you come from, and your name.

Emile groaned and explained everything to her. "I'm here because I was chased out of the small village I grew up in because I am a monster and I had to walk through the Cactus Woods to escape and I was already practically starved as you can see," he pointed towards his stomach, his ribs easily seen. "So I saw your cows and that furnace so I couldn't help myself, my usual diet was one potato and one carrot two days a week. So you do the math on why I was snooping around." Emile arched his back from the pain of talking so much. The girl stood up and tossed a splash potion in there, it shattered and Emile was slowly starting to feel better. He looked at her with pained eyes. She slid a bowl of mushroom stew under the bars, Emile took it gratefully and swallowed the contents within a minute. When the girl saw that he was done she kneeled down to his prone figure on the other side of the bars and looked at him curiously.

"Do you have a name creature?" she asked.

"Emile," he said to her.

"Well Emile, best get comfortable, you may be there in a while, I want to do some more questioning later on." She stood up as she finished the sentence and started to walk towards the door on the other side of the room. He turned his head towards her as she opened the door.

"Have a nice night," she said before hitting a lever, turning out all the redstone lamps.

**Not much to say really, so we're just gonna end it here. Be sure to expect future chapters of both stories.**_ Please leave a comment about the story or leave suggestions for either storied... why you making me say that, you're the author._** Get you more involved with something that isn't a sex chapter.**_ It's what I do._** Freak.**_ Asshole._** Douche.**_ Cyclops._** You really starting that again?**


	2. Chapter 2: Elise

The Enderperson Chapter 2: Elise

** Hello everyone. Not much to say because I want to get started but I do have a quick note. I don't like thinking the leather armor as clothes as well as it will say, leather tunic, pants, shoes, etc. So leather armor in this series is clothing so imagine it not as bulky and more clothing so like but not very skin tight –ish, so again like clothing. **_ Sexy._** Freak. We don't own Minecraft.**

Emile woke up the next day extremely thirsty. He didn't know why but he felt very dehydrated. He turned away from the stone wall and faced the iron bars towards the wooden door Elise walked into then around the room. He saw a wooden door at the far end but didn't pay it any mind, saw the iron door with a button that Elise used and the lever for the lamps. When he was about to try and go back to sleep so to not be very miserable for long, his eyes spotted a glass bottle on its side with a little bit of water in it. He crawled towards the bars and reached through towards it. As he tried to reach it his fingers just knocked it around. He caused it to roll until its bottom part was facing him. He continued to reach for it but it proved unsuccessful.

Elise walked it and turned the lights on in the room. She walked in and heard some heavy breathing. She thought that Emile had died in the cell somehow and turned into a zombie (there are zombies in Minecraft so I'm pretty sure this wouldn't be too rare of an occasion). She grabbed a wooden sword at the corner of the room and walked towards the cell. She let out a sigh of relief as she saw the sight of Emile reaching for a bottle of water. She smirked at the sight and nudged the bottle closer towards Emile, who grabbed it with enthusiasm. Right when he finished drinking it Elise came out of the room with the wooden door in the back with four bottles of water. Emile looked at her, breathing dry heavy breaths. She looked like she just got out of bed because she was wearing a pink shirt with brown leather pants. She kneelt down next to him and handed him the water bottles. She laughed after he downed the second one.

"Thirsty, aren't we?" she asked mockingly. Emile glared at her.

"Piss off," he said dryly and heavily. Elise just smiled at him and sat down, legs crossed.

"So how was your night?" she asked light heartedly. He tried to sit up but groaned in the process. He fell back on his back, squinting in pain. She went back into the iron door room in the back then came back with a splash potion.

"This should help," she said preparing to throw it.

"Wait… don't..." Emile said right after he realized what she had. But he was too late for she had thrown it. When the potion hit Emile he writhed in pain. He screamed and arched his back. After he arched his back he rolled on his stomach and got on his hands and knees, to make it worst he started to throw up. Elise looked in horror as Emile threw up and ran to the wooden door. When she came back into the room she had a bucket of milk and handed it to him. Emile grabbed the milk and drank it. When he stopped throwing up and glared at Elise.

"I meant to tell you that that was a splash potion of poison. Now unless you meant to do that bring me all the potions and I'll show you the potion of healing. Elise went to the room, and brought back all the potions she had. Emile pointed to two bright red potions and she handed them to him. A few minutes after Emile drank the potions he was feeling much better. Elise had gone upstairs and came back down with a pair of blue pants, a yellow shirt, and black shoes. She sat down in-front of the cell with her legs crossed and looked at Emile.

"I figure before I ask you about yourself you I will tell you about myself," she said. "As you know my name is Elise and I captured you because I was worried that after you would kill my cattle you'd come after me and my stuff. So, I brought you down here after I kicked your ass." The last comment received the finger from Emile (I'm pretty sure ya'll have seen Minecraft animations and songs with fingers so if you want to complain you can kiss my ass).

"I am thinking of asking you questions and later, if you're nice, I'll allow you to come outside, to help me with my home and farm of course, most likely my farm." Emile got worried but he had a good way of telling if someone had really bad intentions. He could tell she didn't mean to make him a slave so he decided she was nice. He was pretty good at working on farms; he enjoyed it even though his favorite hobby had to be brewing.

"I'm also from a faraway village, though it was in a plains biome, not this one though. I moved away after a large bandit attack that took out over half our golems and guards. After almost dying like you I built my home, my farm, and this basement area. Well that's it about me and you seem to be behaving well so I guess I can let you out." She got up and turned a lever on the all beside the cell and the bars went down. She got a wooden sword ready but Emile decided it wasn't worth running; she was his best bet of living. He wasn't planning on escaping, yet. Elise brought him to thewooden door and as they started walking upstairs Emile could smell food, his mouth started salivating because almost his entire life, even his childhood, all he has ever been able to eat were potatoes, carrots, and even rotten flesh at the worst times. He recognized the scent and knew that it was pork chops and cooked mutton (that's in the 1.8 update along with rabbits and rabbit meat). When they got to the top of the stairs they entered the dining room and he saw pork chops, carrots, bread, mutton, and baked potatoes. The smell of the food was enough to make Emile's stomach growl like and angry wolf.

Elise turned toward the sound of Emile's stomach and laughed at how he was reacting to the smell of food. When Emile looked like he was about to run straight for the table Elise grabbed his shoulder as he turned around.

"What?" he asked confused on why she stopped him.

"Put your clothes back on, I don't want to eat with a half-naked man," Elise said sternly. She pointed at a chest on the other side of the room. Emile walked towards it and grabbed his clothes. After he put them on he reached for his other stuff but was stopped by a sword thrown at the chest lid. It hit the underside of the chest lid and had startled Emile to where he retracted his arm in time before who knows what could have happened. He looked at the table and saw a scowling Elise.

"Did I say you could have your stuff back," she asked. Emile shook his head frantically. Emile was a very strong man, stronger than anyone else in his village, but he isn't much of a fighter. He walked back towards the table, with his dark green shirt, boots, and hat back on. As he sat down Elise eyed him warily.

After they ate Elise looked at Emile closely, as if scanning him. He put on a confused look as she scanned him.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"How strong are you?" asked Elise.

"I dunno, pretty strong I guess."

"Good enough because I'm putting you to work," she said, her voice getting lower and more forceful, "and you better not try and pull any shit because I'm a good shot with a bow."

"Nothing will be pulled!" Emile exclaimed!

"Good, now let's get you ready."

** Well that's the end of chapter two.**_ Thanks for reading, leave a comment, blah, blah, blah. Oh and as to remind the people reading this, we made a mention about drawing in chapter four of our… ouch, asshole… Elias's other story we are wanting some drawing because they would be awesome and one would be the story picture._** Yeah, hope we aren't being too forceful but I just think it would be awesome to get drawing. Remember if you got one please put the URL in a comment. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
